Histoire à chapitres unique !
by Khalia
Summary: Plusieurs one-shot avec Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Sirius, Hagrid, Neville, Severus, Albus et peut-être d'autre... bonne lecture!
1. Impressions

Aussi loin que vont mes souvenirs, je l'ai toujours connu, il a toujours fait parti de ma vie. Au début, je ne savais même pas que l'amour existait, je sentais juste une présence autour de moi qui me rassurait. C'était étrange et difficile à expliquer, seul celui qui l'a ressentit ou vécu pourrait vraiment comprendre. Plus les années ont passé, plus je le ressentais à mes côtés, c'était devenu une partie de moi. Il n'avait pas de visage, aucune identité, seulement une impression.  
  
Puis je rentrai au secondaire ! C'était un de mes rêves qui devenait réalité, un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, je veux dire, je rentrais enfin dans le monde des grands. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que cela représentait aussi une des plus grandes tempêtes que nous devons traverser dans notre vie. J'avais l'impression d'être prise dans un tourbillon qui ne cesserait jamais. C'est à ce moment que j'aperçu ses yeux, le monde autour de moi n'avait plus aucun sens, comment avais-je pu vivre sans lui ? Mon monde tournait autour de cet homme, c'était une partie de moi qui se matérialisait.  
  
Je ne pourrais jamais vous dire ou vous expliquer ce qui c'est passé dans mon esprit à se moment. J'avais l'impression d'être plus légère, d'avoir été libéré d'un point énorme, mais en même temps, j'avais peur. peur d'être rejeté, peur de ne pas être aimé, peur de n'être rien pour lui, peur de vivre sans lui. J'étais obsédé, je rêvais de lui, je lui écrivais des lettres que jamais il ne verra, je parlais dans le vide en ayant l'impression de m'adresser à lui. Je sombrais dans le jeu de l'amour. J'ai toujours été discrète sur mes sentiments, j'étais renfermée, les gens me connaissaient peu, donc personne ne pouvait vraiment me sauver de cet amour.  
  
L'amour est un jeu dangereux qui causera ma perte. Méfiez-vous. Pendant que je vous raconte mon récit, une larme coule sur ma joue, rejoins par mon sang. Je n'ai jamais voulu exprimer mon amour et s'il me rejetait ? Je ne serais jamais capable de me relever. Je préférais mourir dans l'espoir que peut-être il m'aimait. Je suis égoïste, je le sais. Mais enlever la raison de vivre d'un être humain, enlever lui ses rèves et vous verrez sa carcace se traîner. On ne peut vivre sans cela.  
  
Ma vie s'échappe de mon corps et la seule chose que je trouve à penser c'est la raison de ma mort ! Ironique comme situation vous me direz ? Mais je veux mourir heureuse, dans l'espoir que peut-être nous aurions pu être heureux ensemble. Ne brisez pas les ailes d'un oiseau qui demande seulement à voler.  
  
Nous vivrons donc notre amour à travers la mort, un amour qui n'aura jamais existé ailleurs que dans mon esprit. 


	2. note de l'auteur

Donc, je précise que tous les personnages appartienent à J.k. Rowling. J'avais vraiment besoin de préciser ? Tk, bon désolé pour les fautes, j,ai pas regardé et comme jtais parti sur une grosse bulle.. Voilà le résultat ! Pour ceux qui n'avait peut-être pas compris c'est Ginny qui parle. commentaire ? ce serait pas de refus ! 


	3. J'ai peur

Bon, voilà une autre fic complètement différente à chapitre unique encore probablement et sous le conseil d'un ami pis il m'a dit de le mettre avec mon autre histoire puisque que c'est le même style (ce qui est totalement vrai..) D'ailleurs cette histoire t'est dédié. lol (bah j'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant)  
  
Merci pour tous les encouragements, j'aurais jamais cru réussir à faire pleurer quelqu'un! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me soulage que vous aimiez parce que je crois pas tellement en mon talent. Merci encore et bonne lecture !!!!  
  
***** Le vent souffle et soulève lentement mes cheveux. Je ferme mes yeux pour pouvoir mieux savourer ce moment. La tranquillité m'envahit et mes pensées se succèdent. J'ai peur, peur de souffrir de nouveau, peur de ne plus contrôlé mes sentiments, peur de laisser paraître ce que je ressens, peur de me laisser aller, peur de le perdre.  
  
Je l'aime tellement, mais je ne suis qu'une amie pour lui , une confidente, quelqu'un sur qu'il peut compter mais moi, tout ça, me fait mal. J'ai peur. Mais tout ce poids sur mon c?ur est insoutenable, je souffre et je sombre.  
  
Je m'assois sur le bord du lac pour rassemblé mes pensées. Il fait froid, mais je ne sens plus le froid ou la chaleur, je ne sens plus la joie, je ne vois que lui et la douleur.  
  
Voldemort a été anéantie et je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Il se battait de toute sa force sans savoir seulement s'il resterait vivant, mais le condamné, c'est me tuer à petit feu. J'avais peur de le perdre parce qu'il représente ma vie, mon futur, il fait partie de moi.  
  
Son sourire, devenu si rare parce qu'il a vu tant d'horreur, est la raison pour laquelle chaque jour je me lève. Son regard si intense qui me donne des frissons seulement à le rencontrer. Son rire, ma mission. Je l'aime et rien n'y personne ne pourra y changer.  
  
Mais chaque personne a son lot de souffrance et le mien est atteint. Je ne suis plus capable de le voir a mes côtés sans le toucher et le serrer dans mes bras pour le consoler. D'avoir autant besoin de sa présence quand je ne reçoit qu'à peine un regard de lui.  
  
J'ai décidé d'en finir avec la vie parce que ma vie c'est lui. Je veux mourir avec un sourire sur les lèvres, en pensant à lui. Je veux en mourrant savoir qu'il me pleurera et qu'il souffrira autant que moi il m'a fait souffrir. Je suis égoïste et cruel me direz-vous ? Eh bien je réponds que oui je le suis. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie avec le temps, je veux qu'il me regrette car je l'aime.  
  
Je me relève et ferme les yeux pour une dernière fois. Je n'ai plus peur car je sais que je ne souffrirai plus. Je l'aime mais il est l'objet de mes souffrances, il m'est hors d'atteintes alors ma vie n'a plus de rêves et une vie sans rêves est un enfer prolonger. Je préfère mourir en ayant encore de l'espoir que mourir détruit de l'intérieur et ronger par les années.  
  
Le vent souffle pour une dernière fois, je me laisse tomber tranquillement dans l'eau. Je n'ai plus peur car je sais que de là-haut, je pourrai veiller sur lui et l'aimer sans souffrir. Le contact de l'eau est froide mais je ne sens plus rien, je n'ai plus qu'en tête ses yeux émeraude et ses cheveux en bataille. Ce fut le dernier souffle qui traversa mes lèvres.  
  
Une étudiante de Poudlard a quitté se monde et laisse en deuil une école entière. Adieu Hermione Granger. 


	4. Trahison

Fic pas plus joyeuse.. Mais bon, c'est à croire que je suis doué dans le drama ! Je vais essayer d'écrire un petit mot pour les reviews que j'ai eu. vous avez po idée de comment ca me soulage ! Je veux dire.. Vous avez aimez ? Je suis tellement contente car je manque peut-être de confiance dans ce que je fais. Bonne lecture et continuer de m'envoyer des commentaires, bon ou mauvais !  
  
Ricco : Merci ! je veux dire c'est vraiment soulageant de voir que tu aimes, je sais que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire assez sentimental alors tant mieux si tu aimes. Est-ce que tu as lu « je t'attendrai » ? c'est dans le même style alors tu pourrais peut-être aimé.  
  
Lunenoire : Merci ! C'est très encourageant de voir que j'ai des liseurs ! Je vais essayer de continuer d'en écrire quelque s'une. je sais que c'est pas très joyeux mais c'est mon inspiration !  
  
Crendy Potter : Merci ! Je vais essayer..  
  
Alyssa : Merci beaucoup ! Tu ne sais pas comment tes reviews m'ont fait du bien, j'aurais jamais cru réussir a faire pleurer quelqu'un un jour avec mes histoires.  
  
Arkestil : pffffff toi tu sais c quoi qui t'attends, mais merci pareille de m'encourager, par contre c'éait vraiment chien ce que tu m'as faite !  
  
Jenna : merci ! J'essaye d'en faire d'autre. a toi de me dire si tu les aime !  
  
Donc bonne lecture tout le monde et encore merci !  
  
***********************************  
  
Trahison.. Un mot qui ne cesse de se retourner encore et encore dans mon esprit. Ils m'ont trahis.. Ils m'ont renié. On ne peut pas oublier un tel sentiment, ca vous ronge de l'intérieur pour vous détruire lentement mais surment.  
  
Ils ne m'ont pas cru, c'était plus facile a comprendre ainsi, ils n'ont pas voulu voir la vérité en face car cela leur faisait trop mal. Ils ne voulaient pas aller croire au-delà des apparences. Ils ont préféré me renié.  
  
La culpabilité reprend le dessus sur ma conscience et je ne revois que les horreurs que j'ai causé. Ceux dont ils me portent tous coupable quand je suis pourtant innocent. J'ai tellement mal, mal de voir leur visages exprimer la douleur, mal de voir leur rage envers moi, mal de voir leur peur mais surtout leur dégôut.  
  
On n'oublie pas aussi facilement, on n'efface pas non plus. Cela va toujours rester graver dans mon esprit à cause de tous ces « ils ».  
  
J'ai été maintenant déclaré innocent ! Je peux maintenant me promener à l'air libre sans avoir peur qu'on me débarque dessus pour me donner la mort. Je suis L-I-B-R-E.  
  
Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas aussi joyeux qu'avant ? Parce que la souffrance m'a marqué, parce que j'ai peur qu'ils me renient de nouveau, qu'ils m'abandonnent encore quand j'ai le plus besoin d'eux, qu'ils me laisse dans la souffrance jusqu'à ce que je me noye dans mon chagrin.  
  
Ils ne m'ont pas cru une fois. cela pourrait être encore le cas. Je leur avais donné ma confiance et ils m'ont tourné le dos au premier obstacle. Je ne leur en veux plus, mais ne me demander pas de sourire, ne me demander pas de redonner ma confiance. Car moi, je considère avoir assez souffert.  
  
Mes yeux reflètent la nostalgie, la peur, le regret mais surtout la douleur. Celle que vous m'avez tous infligés. J'aurais donné ma vie pour vous et vous me trahissez. Je ne vaux pas plus que cela.  
  
Je suis finalement qu'une ombre qui vit de nouveau parmis tous ces « ils » car vous m'avez détruit il y a bien longtemps.  
  
Mais qui sont tous ces « ils » ? Ce sont ceux que je considérais comme mes amis, ma famille, ma vie, moi, Sirius Black. 


	5. La lune, ma lune

Dehors, le soleil est couché et la lune règnera en maître jusqu'au matin. Moi, je suis simplement assis, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, a envié cette lune qui fait le tour de la Terre pour revenir et briller dans les cieux, à travers les astres.  
  
Je rêve aux côtés de cette lune ou plutôt, je m'imagine être elle. Apprécié de tous, respecté de la même manière. J'aimerais être la lumière de tous ces animaux nocturnes, être celui qui a une influence sur les marées, pouvoir à ma manière être la mère des amoureux qui m'observe, être la maîtresse de la nuit.  
  
Je ne suis pas un personnage important. On ne m'attend pas chaque nuit. Je suis plutôt rejeté ou regardé bizarrement.  
  
Je m'en plains pas, je survivrai, après tout, j'ai encore des amis. du moins je le pense. On m'a simplement rejeté parce que j'étais différent, on n'a pas voulu aller voir plus loin, je n'avais pas une bonne réputation.  
  
Je ne suis pas ce qu'on appele de plus intelligent, ou de plus futé, mais j'ai encore ma dignité et j'aimerais la garder.  
  
Je croyais avoir eu mon lot de souffrances dans ma vie mais c'est à croire que cela n'a pas encore suffit. J'ai été accusé à défaut, à deux reprises faudrait préciser. Il n'ont pas voulu cherché plus loin, je veux dire, j'aurais très bien pu le faire, mais j'étais justement innocent.  
  
Encore maintenant, les gens me regarde étrangement, certains sont supris, d'autres éblouis, mais moi je voudrais juste voir du respect, de l'amitié ou de l'amour dans leurs yeux. Pour me rassurer, me dire que je suis encore un être vivant au même pied d'égal qu'eux.  
  
Je souffre de la discrimination, de leur dégoût dans leur yeux. Soyez en sûr, il y a pas plus cruels que des enfants. Jeunes, ils m'ont détruit à petit feu.  
  
Je me tourne à nouveau vers la lune et je me dis chanceux de pouvoir l'observer. Mon père n'a plus cette chance et ma mère, et bien, j'en ai aucune idée, elle nous a abandonnés.  
  
Puis une pensée me vient pour Remus Lupin, un bien sympathique personnage. Lui qui n'a aucun contrôle sur sa vie, justement parce que c'est la lune qui décide.  
  
Je ferme les yeux et je ressens la fatigue. Je crois que ce sera tout pour se soir. Mais demain est un autre jour. Mais ne m'oublie pas jolie lune, je serai de retour demain. Moi, Hagrid, a un rendez-vous avec la lune jusqu'à ce que la mort décide a me prendre et nous séparer.  
  
Alors, qui avait deviné que c'était Hagrid ? Je cherchais unpersonnage sur qui écrire, qu'on ne voit que très rarement. puis ca m'est apparu ! Bien sur.. Hagrid ! Je n'ai rien vu encore sur lui, peut-être que je suis simplement myope ! a vous de me le dire. Commentaire ? Je veux dire.. Mmmmm je suis entrain de détérioré hein ? Nah je sais pas, bon réponse aux quelques reviews que j'ai eu.  
  
Lunenoire : merci ! mmm j'écris bien hein ? bah c'est seulement que je prends le temps de le faire, différent, probablement que tout le monde serait capable en prenant le temps ! Mais merci de m'encourager !  
  
Arkestil : pfffff pas gêné mon vieux ! J'ai essayé d'être un peu plus joyeuse.mais bon, j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu cette fois ! merci (lollll y va péter sa coche s'il voit que je me dégrade encore)  
  
Alyssa : Merci ! Eh bien le but ce n'est pas de te faire acheter une boîte de kleenex mais j'avoue avoir une tendance à mettre le tout drama, je sais pas, on dirait que c'est ce qui m'inspire ! pas rassurant hein ? Mais tu sais pas comment tes reviews me font du bien.Merci encore ! 


	6. feu feu, jolie feu

La braise s'éteindait à mesure. Je décidai donc de rajouter du bois pour l'alimenter et pouvoir l'observer plus longtemps. Le feu a toujours eu un effet calmant sur moi. C'est d'ailleurs probablement une des seules choses en ce monde qui me fait cet effet.  
  
Je suis plutôt une personne stressé, qui a peur du jugement des autres. Je souffre de ce qu'ils pourraient penser. J'ai peur d'avoir à les affronter et de voir du dégoût ou du rejet dans les yeux.  
  
Je ne suis pas très courageux. Parfois je me remets en questions pour ne trouver aucunes solutions. Pratique non ?  
  
Ceux qui connaisse mon histoire ont pitié de moi. Je ne veux pas de cela, je veux de l'amour ou de l'amitié. Je souffre déjà assez, je ne veux pas que vous me le rappeliez à chaque instant.  
  
Je suis du type maladroit et pas très doué, j'ai trop peur, je suis trop stressé. Pfff me voilà entrain d'essayer de trouver des raisons de m'excuser, j'en ai pas en fait. je suis comme ca, c'est tout.  
  
Je suis la majorité la risé de tous, cela me donne mal au c?ur. Les enfants sont ce qui a de plus cruels car ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font et jusqu'à quel point ils peuvent blessser quelqu'un.  
  
On ne connaît pas mon histoire, je veux qu'elle reste incconu. Je ne veux pas de pitié, je veux qu'on m'apprécie pour ce que je suis et pas pour quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide.  
  
J'ai peur d'être rejeté, peur de devoir affronter le monde entier seul. J'ai peur de décevoir ce qui me reste de ma famille. Elle a mis ses derniers espoirs en moi. Les gens m'effraient.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus peur de leurs regards car j'ai trouvé des amis sur qui je pouvais enfin compter, qui me soutiennent. Je n'ai plus peur car je sais qu'il seront toujours là pour moi pour m'encourager quand ca va mal, pour m'aider à avancer.  
  
Je n'ai plus peur, car comme le feu je continurai à me consummer jusqu'au moment ou mes flammes se seront consommé. Mais en entendant, j'ai des amis pour ravivai ma flamme et je peux vivre en paix.  
  
Moi, Neville, n'ai plus peur du jugement des autres car je sais qu'avec mes amis à mes côtés, je pourrai les affronter.  
  
Ishhhh, ca m'a prit plus de temps que d'habitude et j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de plus joyeux. Réussit ou pas ? Ca j'en ai aucune idée, à vous de me le dire !  
  
Réponse aux quelques reviews : Lunenoire : J'aurais donc réussi à te surprendre ? tant mieux ! lol merci pour ta review, ca fais tourjours plaisir  
  
Alyssa : J'ai essayé de le laisser en vie cette fois ! j'espère que tu auras apprécier quand même. Merci beaucoup !  
  
Arkestil : lolllll cette histoire c'était pour toi vieux ! Tu savais que c'est plus dure d'écrire quelque chose de joyeux dans mon cas ? En espérant que t'apprécis l'effort ! (lol et le voilà ton Neville !) 


	7. La vie! quelle vie ?

La solitude apporte beaucoup  
  
on rentre en dépression pour finir fou On se pose des questions Pour trouver aucunes solutions  
  
Peut-être que je manque de convictions Mais je suis hors de mes fonctions Je peux me laisser aller Personne ne va le remarquer  
  
C'est pas comme si j'avais de véritables amis Sur qui je pourrais vraiment compter Qui aurait pu penser que je pouvais envier Ceux qui sont heureux dans la vie.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Je suis seulement un homme parmi tant d'autre. Mais pourquoi dois-je supporter tout les regards qui me sont destiné. J'y vois respect, haine, mépris, admiration. Que des balivernes si vous voulez mon avis.  
  
Vous ne serez peut-être pas du même avis que moi mais bon qu'est-ce que j'y perds ? Je trouve la vie stupide. Des enfants meurent sans rien connaître quand certains meurent de vieillesse, n'ayant plus que leur peau sur leurs os. Trouvez la logique ? Ca me rend malade.  
  
Il y a des gens qui meurent de gens lorsque certains jettent la moitié de leur assiette. La vie est mal faite, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Le monde dit que le viol, les meurtres, la vengeance, les vols, la prostitution c'est mal, pourtant cela n'empêche pas le tout d'exister.  
  
Il faut être sage, calme et gentil quand nos parents ne sont même pas capale de donner l'exemple ? S'il vous plait, prenez pitié de moi et arrêter de me casser les oreilles ! Faudrait quand même pas oublier non plus les grands discours du directeur. Il faut garder espoir, se battre tous ensemble. Et creusez notre tombeau ? Non merci, peu pour moi  
  
Je ne veux pas de la vie qu'on m'offre, je ne veux plus suivre le courant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a une vague de suicidaire que je vais suivre ! Je tiens a la vie et je sais que ce n'est pas en lichant les bottes, que se soit du côté du bien ou du mal que j'en aurai une !  
  
Je voudrais temps rester en terrain neutre ! Voir les autres aller au combat sans pourtant en souffrir. Mais je ne peux pas car je l'aime. Tout simplement.  
  
Je sais que ce que je dis est en contradiction avec qui je suis, pourtant ce ne sont que mes pensées. Je ne porte qu'un masque d'indifférence aux yeux de tous pour m'effronder le soir. Qui aurait cru que Draco Malgoy pouvait pleurer ?  
  
* * * * * * * J'espère que vous aimerez ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais bon. lol c'est horrible a dire mais si je mettrais mes histoires séparé, j'aurais probablement plus de reviews ! Tk, je vous adore, ca soulage de voir que qq1 aime ce que j'écris. En espérant que je vous ai pas décu !  
  
siria potter : merci beaucoup ! tu sais. je vais rougir ! faudrait pas que j'aille la grosse tête quand même. lol ca fait très plaisir !  
  
Arkestil : mon vieux, dsl ! je suis retombé dans le plus drama, en espérant que t'aime tout de même ! je régresse, c'est horrible. Merci pour le soutien, t'a pas idée de comment ca soulage !  
  
Alyssa : je sais pas si j'ai bien réussi mais c'était pour toi celle là ! j'espère que je t'ai pas décu avec draco.. Merci beaucoup !  
  
Lunenoire : lol ca pas durée longtemps mon espoir hein ? lol merci beaucoup ! 


	8. souvenir

Un souvenir heureux  
  
Vous savez, la majorité des gens portent un masque pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Moi, j'aurais tendance à dire que je porte le costume au complet ! J'aurai beau me démener, bouger, faire rire les gens avec mes mimiques, il n'y a personne pour m'acceuillir le soir. Même si je suis le premier à embarquer dans les folleries que nous apporte la vie, lorsque j'ouvre la porte de mon appartement, c'est pour le retrouver vide. Alors les souvenirs de notre ancienne vie à deux me reviennent en tête et je dois fermer les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler de nouveau. Je regarde mes amis et leur famille et je me demande s'ils connaissent l'ampleur de leur chance. J'aimerais tant être comme eux ! Mais la maladie a kidnappé ma bien-aimée et l'a emportée. J'aurais beau conter mes blagues et rire allégrement, je porterai encore cette blessure. Regardez dans mes yeux et vous retrouverez en eux l'expression de celui qui sombre dans l'oubli.  
  
J'ai un âge assez avancé. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore au moins 20 ans de plus. Mes expériences de la vie ont forgé mon caractère, changé ma vision du monde et a même changé mes valeurs, le tout me donnant mal au c?ur.  
  
J'envie singulièrement les gens qui m'entourent mais pourtant je les plaind en même temps. Je veux dire, ils ont tout ce que j'aimerais : une famille, un travail, la santé, le pire étant qu'ils n'en profitent pas! Le temps passe et eux ne s'arrêtent pas.Ils courent d'un côté et de l'autre. Quand je les vois aller, j'aurais le besoin de leur crier toute leur chance, d'en profiter, ce n'est pas éternel. Ils me regarderaient seulement bizarrement et se retourneraient pour continuer comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu. Bande d'idiots ! Je sais de quoi je parle et maintenant ça me hante, vous vous en morderez les doigts un jour, croyez-moi.  
  
Mais maintenant, asseoyez-vous, c'est l'heure du conte, je vais vous racontez une histoire. Vous êtes bien assis? Vous êtes sûr? Allons, allons, ne vous énervez pas, je commence.  
  
C'est l'histoire d'un tout petit bonhomme, pas très grand, pas très imposant, pas très vieux non plus, il avait 5 ou 6 ans. Un petit garçon normal qui a une vie plus ou moins normal. Son père travaillait beaucoup et on ne le voyait que très tard le soir à la maison pour qu'il reparte très tôt le lendemain. Sa mère, elle, travaillait aussi et donc il se faisait garder par son grand-père la grande majorité du temps. C'est ce qui, probablement, changea complètement sa vie.  
  
Donc, il était une fois, ce petit garçon, en compagnie de son grand-père, qui regardait les étoiles comme il aimait tant le faire. Cela peut paraître bien simpliste, mais je vous demande de retourner dans votre enfance, de retourner à l'âge de vos 5 ans. Imaginez-vous, en été, couchez sur le gazon, à côté de votre grand-père. Ne seriez-vous pas impressionné par ses astres lumineux? Du moins, notre petit bonhomme l'était. Il se sentait tellement bien près de son grand-papa, il était paisible, impressionné et tout simplement heureux. D'une voix un peu lointaine, le plus vieux commença à parler. Il ne voulait pas briser le silence qui les entourait mais simplement faire comprendre à l'enfant certaines choses.  
  
« Mon petit, tu vois ces étoiles? Ce sont ceux qui nous ont quittés. De là- haut, ils nous protègent. Ta grand-mère est là-haut depuis un bon moment déjà. Tu sais, quand elle est morte, j'ai eu envie de la rejoindre pendant un instant mais j'y ai bien vite renoncé. La vie est trop courte pour qu'en plus je devance sa fin. J'ai une mission à accomplir. Celle de vivre la vie que ta grand-mère ne peut plus profiter. Tu comprends petit? Il faut vivre pour ceux qu'ils n'ont plus la chance de le faire. »  
  
Puis il se tut pour permettre à l'enfant d'imprimer ces mots dans sa mémoire.Je peux dire qu'il a réussi puisque cet enfant, c'était moi. C'est un des seuls souvenirs de mon grand-père qu'il me reste mais c'est le plus précieux. Un souvenir qui peut vous paraître banal, mais qui signifie tout pour moi. C'est à grâce à lui que je suis ici, à vous raconter mon histoire. Ce souvenir heureux m'a sauvé la vie. Je vis pour ceux qu'ils n'ont plus la chance de le faire, je vis pour ma bien-aimée, Adéma Dumbledore. 


	9. message pour la nouvelle hsitoire

TADAM ! Eh oui, j'ai remplacé mon petit message du chapitre 8 par une nouvelle histoire. Qui l'aurait cru hein? L'espoir fait vivre mes amis ! Mes bons, allez la lire, laissez un petit commentaire parce que je sais pas si je vais vraiment en fait d'autres.. Mais bon c'est à vous d'y voir. Je voulais remercier  
  
Siria Potter : t'aurais pas des tendances violentes toi ? lol, bah j'en ai mis un autre là pour m'éviter des souffrances ;) Merci pour tes encouragments, c'est vraiment encourageant de voir que quelqu'un lit ce qu'on écrit.  
  
Lunenoire : Bah comme j'ai dit plus haut, c'est l'espoir qui fait vivre ! Et ce ne fut pas sans vain! Allez, oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en penses.  
  
Bonne lecture a tous ! 


End file.
